Los juegos nunca terminan
by Lianerys
Summary: ONE SHOT - Los sentimientos de House y Cuddy mirados desde el punto de vista del otro.


**Los juegos nunca terminan**

_**Primero se intenta olvidar...(House)**_

Como olvidar esa noche, como olvidar el secreto que compartimos aquella vez. Como olvidar el calor apaciguador de nuestros cuerpos sofocantes de deseo. El brillo de nuestros ojos clamando por más horas de oscuridad. Me pides que olvide eso, tu voz suena seca y distante, pero tus ojos son incapaces de fijar la mirada en los mios mientras emites esa sentencia. Mas bien parecen un ruego para que yo logre lo que tu mente tampoco puede acallar.

Vuelves sobre tus pasos para frenar mis palabras, soy incapaz de concentrarme en mi exposición de argumentos tan bien buscados para salir del paso a medida que abarcas con tu cuerpo mi espacio vital. En ese instante me asemejo a un títere a merced de tus ojos, de cada gesto de tu cuerpo que realizas sin conciencia alguna. Se me escapa una leve sonrisa de mi rostro cuando frunces el ceño de esa manera tan infantil y encantadora al mismo tiempo...mis ojos totalmente hipnotizados abandonan este mundo al tenerte tan cerca. Tu mano señala hacia mi pecho con decisión inquisidora mientras me prohibes una lista de placeres imposibles de abandonar para mi.

Mientras aprovecho esa estupenda distancia que me brindas para seguir el recorrido por tu rostro hasta parar a tu boca...esos labios..que fueron mios una vez...atrapados en mi boca,dejándome el éxtasis para luego arrebatármelo. Carnosos y armoniosos se mueven imperceptiblemente al compás de tus palabras, mientras los mios se muerden ligeramente ardientes de encontrar de nuevo ese sabor para volverte a sentir. Me miras y sonríes, como si supieras lo que pienso de ti o de...esto...

Tu aire distante me provoca mas y mas, escalofríos de placer recorren mi espalda mientras observo tus ojos clavados en mi. Me vuelves a repetir que lo olvide,que paso la oportunidad, incluso con mas fuerza que la vez anterior, te encanta dominar la situación y lo se, esa es la magia que tienes, la magia a la que estoy enganchado mas que a mi dolor, a esa seguridad que desprendes, a tu dominio, a tu comentario...al recuerdo de tu cuerpo temblando con el roce de mi piel.

Comienza nuestro baile, te alejas, yo te sigo...me alejo, tu te acercas...conozco tus pasos acercandose a mi...no puedo explicar cuanto los llego a necesitar pero si no los encuentro voy en su busqueda sin importarme nada más. No puedo olvidarte porque siento que aun no te he perdido...no puedo retenerte porque aun no te he ganado...

_**Despues huir...(Cuddy) **_

Hace tiempo que te conozco. Se como eres. Se que no deseas huir de la felicidad, deseas huir del sufrimiento que produce su perdida. Huyes de cualquier atadura que parezca una losa en tus sentimientos. No te culpo, da miedo enfrentarse a eso, es algo incontrolable entre tus manos, escapa de cualquier razonamiento lógico de la mente. Te hace _``sentir vivo´´ _y eso asusta.

Te asusta que alguien te importe mas allá de tu ego, te asusta no poder encontrarme ahi como siempre, que siga mi vida sin tenerte en mis planes y en mis pensamientos, te asusta, empezar a tomar en cuenta lo que piense porque es tu propio pensamiento.

Te gusta encerrarte en ti mismo, en tu guarida, en tu mundo controlado sin cambios de ningún tipo, sin heridas, pero te hieres para poder sentir algo, me hieres a mi, tratando de sentir algo tu. Vives con empeño tu autodestrucción cobarde que tanto odio. Sigues con afán el resolver todos los puzzles y acertijos de los demás antes de reparar en el propio porque sabes que es el juego mas peligroso y temes enfrentarte a él.

_**A veces, se exploran las heridas, se intenta regresar...(Cuddy) **_

Quiero huir de esa mirada que me llena de nostalgia. Quisiera huir de esa mirada llena de dolor que va seguida de palabras que me hieren como dagas clavadas, pero no me hieren a mi, hieren a la herida que esta abierta en mi. Dejo que entren, solo por la estúpida razón de que provienen de tu boca. Me odio por eso, das vuelta a mi mundo, me alejas y te vuelves a acercar a mi.¿ Qué esperas de mi?. No se que buscas en mi. Pero tus palabras pesan cada día mas y se transforman en bocanadas de aire que atrapo a duras penas, las cuales me dan vida.

_**Hasta no poder hacer otra cosa que recordar...(House)**_

Te he estado buscando sin saberlo todo este tiempo. Tengo una constante ansiedad, esa necesidad de ti que me vuelve loco. Busco el abrigo de tus brazos en torno a mi cuerpo, tu creencia ciega en mi no me hace sentir sólo porque vives bajo mi piel. Eres la única fuerza que me empuja y me motiva a seguir, proporcionándome la calma y tranquilidad que anhelo conseguir.

Porque tú eres mi sueño, porqué tú me haces soñar, eres mas que un deseo, eres...mi debilidad.


End file.
